


脚印

by MargaretSchi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi
Summary: 艾里迪布斯带小孩的日常
Relationships: Elidibus & Unukalhai (Final Fantasy XIV)





	脚印

“脚。”艾里迪布斯说。  
节拍器应声而停，蛇心立即抬起脚，又略带歉意地将手从白袍无影的指间抽回，小声说了一句对不起。艾里迪布斯低下头，努努嘴。尽管无影一直带着面具，但通过长时间的相处，蛇心已经能够判断隐藏在红色面具背后的双眼目光投向何方。在目光的尽头，是一个留在无影长靴上的淡淡脚印。  
蛇心悄悄吐了吐舌头。  
被踩到当然会留下脚印啊，这不是没办法的事情嘛，下一次他会注意的。  
“重来。”数秒后，艾里迪布斯收回目光，这么说。于是钢琴和节拍器在古代人的以太下重新开始工作，弹的赫然是一首3/4的圆舞曲。  
这里的一切都被艾里迪布斯改变了构造，头顶吊着巨大水晶雕刻而成的暖黄色明灯，光撒在白色大理石的墙面上，顺着黑色的窗帘一路向下，流淌至黑白花纹的软毯之上。亚马乌罗提风格的钢琴和淡蓝色的盆栽立在墙边，前者自行向屋内倾泻着音乐，后者则释放着若有若无的花香。这里俨然是一间古代人风格的舞蹈教室，而不是空旷无垠的月球。  
“我不明白，为什么舞蹈也是我需要学习的一部分。”蛇心将自己的两条腿轮流抬起，弯曲到感觉好些了，才又放下。他已经跟艾里迪布斯练习了许久的双人舞，哪怕地毯再柔软，腿部的肌肉也足够劳累。  
反观艾里迪布斯，若不配合舞曲做出动作，他就这样笔直地站着。更何况，调停者比蛇心仍要高一截，若想与他共舞，就要微微弯腰。可长时间如此，却并未看见他有半分疲态，难道这个无影不会累吗？  
“你说你想学习一些能够用于社交的知识，而跳舞也是交际必备的技能之一。”艾里迪布斯的解释一如既往地简单明了，带着一股理所当然的口吻讲述着强人所难的事。  
爱梅特赛尔克的评价真是非常正确，他太爱操心了，认真过了头以至于显得斤斤计较。  
“我还没有长到要跟女士做这种事的年纪……也永远不会长到那个年纪。”蛇心反驳道。第十三世界的光之战士仍对这些合并世界的恶人们心怀警惕，这句带着刺和自嘲的话语也是一种对艾里迪布斯的试探。  
他仍不知道调停者向他伸出援手的缘故，哪怕已经从其他无影那里了解到古代人和终末的真像，蛇心也绝不认为艾里迪布斯的举动是出于共情。若他对世界濒临毁灭，而人们对此束手无策这种事情有触动，无影就根本不会选择合并世界这条充满疯狂和罪孽的道路。因此，他必然有所图。  
“既然你认为用不上，我们就不学。”艾里迪布斯的反应很平淡。无影不再强迫蛇心继续跳舞，只是用创造魔法直接在墙上造了扇窗，并打开它。屋外仍是他们都很熟悉的月球，白如海沙的月壤铺了一地，延伸到很远的黑色宇宙里。更远处就是承载了艾欧泽亚的星球，或许是海德林的庇护使然，它在黑暗之中微微散发着蓝色的光。  
“但你终究会到那里去。”艾里迪布斯伸出一根手指，微妙的距离让星球的轮廓正好碰到了他的指尖，“你会离开我，到光之战士身旁，因为你也是受到吸引的光。到那时，若是后悔自己所学太少，恐怕是来不及了。”  
“不，我打定主意不学跳舞了。如果因此发生了什么坏事，我可以自己承担。”蛇心回答。在一次次的试探之中，他发现艾里迪布斯似乎对干涉他的个人意志毫无兴趣，却又会尽量满足他关于学习的要求。无影也偶尔会透露出他的目的，至少是明面上的目的——让他成长起来，然后将他送到光之战士身旁。  
他可不认为原初世界的光之战士会接纳自己，毕竟“蛇心是无影救下来的孩子”这一事实与“无影是在世界各地传播动乱的坏人”同样不容争辩。若那位光之战士已经与无影们交过手，就一定会对他抱有警惕。  
除非那个人和他的同伴都是无可救药的大傻瓜。  
艾里迪布斯果然不干涉他，只是挥挥手，让整间舞蹈教室立即化为以太，带着斑驳的微光消散在空中。而蛇心的双脚则再一次踏实地踩在月球上。  
“我不认为我能留在光之战士身旁。”经过一系列的试探后，蛇心打算更进一步。若之前只是些无伤大雅的胡闹，这句话则一定会跟无影的目的起冲突。  
蛇心已经做好了无影会勃然大怒，甚至出手攻击他的准备，但艾里迪布斯的反应却一如既往地平淡，仿佛这件事根本没什么要紧似的：“如果你现在是这么想的，那就这么想。什么时候出发可以由你自己决定，但你没有办法走上我们无影的道路——你不是十四席委员会中某个人的碎片。所以你只能，也只会到光之战士身边去。”  
反倒是蛇心自己经过这么一轮折腾，变得有些不高兴了：“我只能踩在你们的脚印里，重复着你们走过的路吗？”  
“是的，因为我们无影站在世界的对立面。你如果选择那个残缺的世界，就会走上与我们为敌的道路。”艾里迪布斯的语调还是那样平静，平静得让人以为他是一台机器。蛇心忽然觉得这个无影周身都包裹着涂装的钢铁，铆钉和焊接让他永远冰冷，永远坚硬。他自己的生命、愿望和来自心底的呐喊仿佛都被浓缩成一颗机械核心，埋藏在复杂机械的最深处，与令人恐惧的钢铁合二为一，无法剥离。核心虽然为他供能，却不能令他成为一个真正意义上的“人”，他是他自己的囚徒，以这身躯为牢笼，永生永世地服刑。  
蛇心又使劲踩了他一脚，接着立即退后两步。这次不是舞蹈中的意外，而是一次蓄意的“攻击”。沾着月壤的鞋底在深色的长靴上留下了印记，比之前醒目数倍。两人站在原地对视着，但气氛却并没有蛇心想象的那样有侵略性。即便隔着面具，蛇心也能感觉到艾里迪布斯的不解，只有不解。  
“我会向前走，但一定不会在这两个脚印中任选其一，整个世界并不是只有两条路可以走的。”  
“你是想说，除了你死我活，我们无影跟残次品还有其他可能？不，可能性是零。”艾里迪布斯果断回绝了他的提议，“你看到的还是太少，想到的更少，所以才会有如此天真的想法。从明天开始，我会更加严格的训练你。”  
蛇心只能低头答应，如今他的确拿不出什么好的论证说服无影。但是，唯有一点是第十三世界的战士很清楚的，若秉持着这样过于绝对的观念前行，哪怕是铁做的无情机器，也会在死路的尽头报废，只留下一颗哀伤的核心。  
只是现在，艾里迪布斯照常走过来，又照常牵起他的手：“你应该跳累了，去休息吧。”  
青年的手指覆盖在蛇心的手背，将孩子的手完全包裹起来。他仍然强大，仍然有力。蛇心愣了一下，无影的掌心仍然温热，隔着不知材质的手套传递而来。  
或许现在担心这件事还为时尚早……吧？  
他还有许多可靠的同胞，或许转生种们无法看清这一点，但那两位原生种，拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克或许能帮助他看清脚下的路，能让他迷途知返。  
他们一同离去了，只有月壤上的两串脚印证明他们曾经来过。


End file.
